militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bobby Langton
| birth_place = Burscough, Lancashire, England | death_date = | death_place = Burscough, England | height = | position = Outside-left | youthyears1 = | youthclubs1 = Burscough Victoria | years1 = 1938–1948 | years2 = 1948–1949 | years3 = 1949–1953 | years4 = 1953–1956 | years5 = 1956–1957 | clubs1 = Blackburn Rovers | clubs2 = Preston North End | clubs3 = Bolton Wanderers | clubs4 = Blackburn Rovers | clubs5 = Ards | caps1 = 107 | caps2 = 58 | caps3 = 118 | caps4 = 105 | caps5 = 41 | goals1 = 24 | goals2 = 14 | goals3 = 16 | goals4 = 33 | goals5 = 12 | nationalyears1 = 1946–1950 | nationalteam1 = England | nationalcaps1 = 11 | nationalgoals1 = 1 }} Robert Langton (8 September 1918 – 13 January 1996) was an English footballer who played for the majority of his career for Lancashire clubs. He played mostly on the left wing. He represented his country 11 times between (1946 and 1950) before retiring in 1957. He then engaged in a managerial career before sadly passing away due to illness in 1996. Playing career Born in Burscough, he signed for Blackburn Rovers from youth team Burscough Victoria in 1937. He became the team's leading scorer in 1938-39 in English football|his second season with fourteen goals but his career was curtailed by the Second World War which he spent part of as an infantryman in India, although when stationed in Northern Ireland he did help Glentoran to win the Irish Cup in 1945. He won the first of eleven England caps in a 7–2 defeat of Ireland in 1946 and would go on to play for the national team until 1950 by which time he had changed clubs twice, first to Preston North End for £16,000 in 1948 and then on to Bolton Wanderers for a then club record of £20,000 in November 1949. At Bolton he provided many goals for Willie Moir and Nat Lofthouse, picking up a losers medal in the "Matthews Final", in which he made a goal for Moir. In dispute with Bolton in the run up to the final, it proved to be Langton's final game for the club. He returned to Blackburn Rovers in September 1953 and served them for a further three years before seeing out his professional career back in Northern Ireland with Ards. Langton then went into non-league football, with three seasons at Wisbech Town before moving to Kidderminster Harriers and finally seeing his career out with a one-month spell at Colwyn Bay. Management career Scouting for Accrington Stanley followed, as well as coaching for King's Lynn and Wisbech before he finally returned home to Burscough to become manager of the Burscough where he won the Lancashire Combination Cup and the Lancashire Junior Cup. He finally left football in 1971. Bobby Langton died after a short illness in January 1996. Two years later the road that goes past Burscough's ground was renamed Bobby Langton Way after him. References External links *Biography on Burscough F.C. website Category:1918 births Category:1996 deaths Category:English footballers Category:Association football wingers Category:English Football League players Category:Bolton Wanderers F.C. players Category:Blackburn Rovers F.C. players Category:Preston North End F.C. managers Category:England international footballers Category:British Army personnel of World War II Category:People from Burscough Category:Glentoran F.C. players Category:Ards F.C. players Category:Wisbech Town F.C. players Category:Kidderminster Harriers F.C. players Category:Colwyn Bay F.C. players Category:English Football League representative players Category:Preston North End F.C. players